1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to generally to lenses, and, more specifically, to lens modeling
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are light capturing devices. Light rays emanate from some source, such as the sun, and travel through space until striking some object. When the light rays reach the object, the object absorbs much of the light spectrum, and what is not absorbed is reflected. In the case of cameras, some of the reflected light enters the optics of the camera and is collected by the camera sensor (or film) at the image plane. The geometric configuration of the passage of the light rays, from the object through the lens(es) to the image plane, can be described mathematically by a parametric model, which may be referred to as the camera model.
Camera lenses typically include design compromises, aberrations, and other imperfections that may introduce the aberrations into the captured image. Lens aberrations may include, but are not limited to, geometric distortion, lateral chromatic aberration, and vignetting. Most, if not all, captured images include at least some geometric distortion, such as blur, introduced primarily by the camera lens components.